Love in a War-Zone
by MidnightBlaze16
Summary: At the latest mission briefing, Sunset Shimmer meets her first real crush. And he likes her back! While she tries to muster up the courage to ask him out, a new threat to the world is slowly, but surely, rising to power. MLP belongs to Hasbro. OCs belong to me and fellow fanfictioners.
1. Chapter 1: Mission Breifing

**OK! SO I've had this idea a while but I never managed to get it down on paper…so to speak. I've always loved Sunset Shimmer, even when she was being a total b**ch. She's great as a character and I love her new-and-highly-improved personality in Rainbow Rocks.**

**The other main character is my MLP OC, Midnight Blaze, in human form. I might write another fic later with him in pony form but for now let's get started!**

**BTW this is set 2 years after the movies.**

**Sunset's POV**

"Aw man, I'm so late!" I said as I bolted along the path. I got back from the basketball game Rainbow took me to see when I remembered the meeting. I was being assigned to a team, with a combination of newbies and pros. I didn't get a chance to grab so much as a snack before I had to leave. I checked my watch. 7:02PM. 2 minutes late!

Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap!" I ran even faster. I know it's not normally a big deal if you're only 2 minutes late for work, but that's different when you're a secret agent. I made to base a minute later and zoomed in.

"Sorry I'm late!" I yelled as soon as I entered the briefing room. Already sat there was Flash Sentry, Scootaloo, and two other people I didn't know. One had pink hair and eyes and blue tinted skin. Her hair style reminded me of Rainbow's. She wore a white tank top and ort blue skirt with a picture of cotton candy with a lightning bolt going through it on it. She had knee high white boots of a similar style to Twilight's. After a while this worlds Twilight moved into town and we befriended her, and Flash managed to get a date!

Next to sat a boy. He had short black hair and matching eyes. His skin was grey tinted. He wore a black jacket and pants over black combat boots. On his jacket pocket is a picture of two swords, a black on with a white outline and a blue one with a white outline.

"Do not worry. You are not the only one." Commander Quickshot assured me. I took a seat next to the girl.

"Hi. I'm Candy Bullet," she introduced herself, holding out her hand.

"Sunset Shimmer," I said, shaking it.

Candy smiled. "Nice to meet ya! I wish Midnight would hurry up though."

"Who?"

"My friend, Midnight Blaze. We're waiting on him. Typical! He's always on late."

As if on cue, the doors slammed open. In the doorway stood a boy, around 19 years old, with blue tinted skin. He had messy dark blue hair with a black streak and stunning blue eyes. He wore a Black t-shirt under a blue hooded jacket and black jeans. He wore simple blue sneaker underneath. On his T-shirt was an image of an eighth music note on fire. I don't know why, but my heart started beating faster as soon as I saw him.

"About time, Mr Blaze." Commander Quickshot said.

"That's your friend!?" I asked Candy. She nodded. Midnight comes and sat down in the last remaining spot-on the other side of me. I felt my cheeks heat up and I thought I saw him flush a bit red too. Commander explained everything and introduced everyone.

"Flash Sentry."

Flash waved.

"Candy Bullet."

Candy just smiled.

"Scootaloo."

Scootaloo just put on an 'I got this' expression. Man she reminds me of Rainbow Dash…

"Sunset Shimmer."

"Hi," I said nervously.

"Lightning Blade"

The kid in all black just said "Sup?"

"and Midnight Blaze!"

Midnight took this as his cue to stand up and do a quick air guitar solo. The commander was not very impressed, though the rest of us were. After that Quickshot gave us time to get to know our new teammates. Which for me only turned out to be getting to know Midnight. Turns out he's the lead singer and guitarist for a band he made with his friends, including Candy Cutie as the drummer. That definitely explains the air-guitaring and T-shirt design. I told about how I used to mean but was changed by the magic of friendship. "That's really cheesy y'know,' he commented. "Cheesy but true."

I told him all about how I survived that last year at Canterlot High School and then how I became a spy he listened though occasionally seemed to fall into his own world and just stare at me. When the briefing broke up, I was met with a rumbling stomach.

"Woah, somebody's hungry!" Midnight commented.

"Heh, yeah/ I was kinda late so I didn't get a chance to eat anything."

He thought for a moment before saying. "I got it! I know a good pizza place around here, I can take you! I mean, uh, y'know, as a friend," he suggested.

"Y-Yeah, sure, why not?" I say, blushing a little.

**Midnight's POV**

'Boo-yah!' I thought, silently cheering. I took Sunset to the pizza place. We ordered a simple Hawaiian to share and sat down towards the stage. I smiled when I heard the kids cheering as the curtains opened, revealing a purple dog with a red bowtie and guitar, a duck holding a creepy cupcake toy with eyes and a polar bear with a black top hat and bowtie holding a microphone. They were all robots of course, but the kids loved them none-the-less. I heard Sunset giggle as the kids sung along to the band's pizza song. I smiled, happy that she was happy. I didn't know what was with me-I wasn't usually that mushy. 'Do I have…a crush on Sunset?' I looked over. She was beautiful. Her sea-green eyes, her awesome red and yellow hair! 'Yeah. I do.'

**And that's all! Just to clear things up, Lightning Blade and Midnight belong to me, Candy belongs to my fellow brony Casey.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this, Dragon Out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Games

**I wanted to write. That's all there is to it.**

**By the way, my friend who was in charge of candy bullet has made it so that the name is now Candy Bullet and her cutie mark is a cotton candy with a lightning bolt through it. I will be editing it later on but I'm sorry for any confusion for those who have already read the first chapter.**

**Midnight's POV**

As I walked home all I could think about was Sunset Shimmer. I mean, come on! She's the perfect girl! She's beautiful, she gets my jokes, she loves video games, and she's just plain awesome! I was so lost in thought I didn't realise I had gotten home until I crashed into the door.

I live on a dead end street. On each side are townhouses and at the dead end, a set of apartments. I live in one of those apartments, on the 9th level (there are 12 altogether) with my brother Buster Flame and my friend Candy Bullet. Anyway, I walked through the glass double doors and took the stairs up to my apartment, since the elevator was busted. It had been for a couple days now-Candy couldn't care less though. She's a sports fanatic. Unlike me. I'm more into gaming, books and of course music. I am such and egghead…

Moving on, I eventually reached my apartment, room 101. I opened the door and shut it quietly behind me, knowing Candy would've sent Buster to bed by now. He's 14, so we let him stay up, he has to be in bed by 11:00, and lights out at 11:30.

Our apartment is simple enough. The front door leads to a living room with a bar-style kitchen to the right side. We have a big couch so we decided to save money and eat there instead of buying a proper table. Opposite the kitchen are two doors, one to the toilet and one to the bathroom. Opposite the entrance is a hall way, with 3 doors, each leading to a bedroom.

Candy was chillin' on the couch watching TV. "Hey Midnight. How was your date?" she asked.

I suddenly started blushing. "I-it wasn't a date! We didn't even go anywhere romantic!" I yell. "Though I kinda wish it was a date…" I muttered.

"What was that?

"Nothing…Kato?"

"Sure."

5 minutes later, we were sitting in beanbags in front of the TV, headphones plugged in and heading to our favourite server. Basically this is one of those team battle servers, where when you first log on you join or form a clan, and go into one of the games. Each game as 5 teams, once you kill everyone from each team, they're out. Everyone has 1 lives, once you lose it you go into spectator mode. One day me, Candy and a few friends we met online formed a clan called the Blue Scorpions, making me leader since I'm the most experienced. When you win a round you get 15 coins, 2nd place 10 coins and 3rd place 5 coins. Candy and I logged on as 'Shadow-Knight' and 'L1ghtn1ng' I checked the roster and saw that 2 of our clan-mates, 'Flame1234' and 'DragonTamer12' were online. I highlighted them both as well as Candy so then when I speak into the mic, they hear me and no-one else.

"Hey Flame, hey Dragon," I say. There as pause, probably them highlighting me and Candy.

"Sup."

"Hey!"

They responded. 'Hang on a sec…I recognise that voice…

"Sunset Shimmer? Is that you?"

"Midnight?" Flame1234 asked. "Hey man!"

"Ha-ha! Sup?" I said, ecstatic that she was online.

"Candy there with you?"

"Yep!" Candy responded.

"Uh, Shadow, Flame, Light, WHAT'S GOING ON!" Dragon yelled through the mic.

"Oh sorry man, it's just that at me and Candy's new job, we met this awesome girl called Sunset Shimmer. Turns out we already knew her from here!" I explained.

"I'm not that awesome…" she said.

"Don't be so modest!"

"Make me!"  
"You two are liked a married old couple," Candy said

"WHAT!?" Sunset and I yelled at the same time.

"No." I start

"It's not like that!" she adds

"We're just friends!" I add

"Yeah." She adds again…you get the idea!

"Stop shipping us already!"

"No!" Candy said.

"Can we start playing already?"

"Good idea Dragon. And let's keep calling each-other by our usernames so Dragon doesn't feel left out," I said, all too happy to change the subject.

"Sure."

"K"

_3_

_2_

_1_

_GO!_

"Alright guys split up, Light, head towards the forest, sneak attack anyone you see from above."

"OK!"

"Dragon, go to the mine, hide in the shadows. Make sure you're not using a weapon that emits light!"

"Affirmative!"

"Flame, stick with me towards the village."

"Right behind ya, captain!"

We all headed in our designated directions.

**Candy's POV**

I equipped my crossbow and slid in some flaming arrows. The bow can hold multiple arrows at once allowing for a rapid-fire feature. I soon reached the forest and leap into the high branches. I have a high agility skill so I can jump really high and far. My attack and strength aren't that good, hence the crossbow. I found my way to a clearing where I could see a lot.

Before long a player in a red suit arrived in the clearing. I aimed by bow and fired. They player was shocked at first, but started to run away. I followed. I soon got close enough to see the nametag.

_WolfBane6_

"Guys, this is Lightning, I have found a member of the red team over!" I say.

"Nice work Light. Try to kill them, if you can't then follow. They might lead you to a base" I hear Midnight say next to me.

"On it!" I kept on shooting. I eventually managed to KO the player, only to find myself surrounded by 3 teammates. I smirked.

"Bring it on!"

**Dragon's POV**

I soon made it to the mine and went in. I went deeper into the cave, staying in the shadows like a ninja, equipped with a shotgun. I soon saw a player called 'GreenSpider' walked around. I snuck up on him and shot him straight in the chest. He stood up and whipped around but I was too quick. I switched to a knife and repeatedly stabbed him until he died. I smiled victoriously before being shot forwards.

"Whoa!"

"Are you OK?" Flame asked.

"Yeah, fine, just got surprised," I answer as I turn to see a yellow player attacking me with a machine gun. I soon joined in.

**Sunset's POV  
**

I smiled as I headed towards the town alongside Midnight. We ran in to see some purple players and orange players battling it out.

"You kill off the purples. I'll take out the orange!" Midnight says.

"OK!" I respond before sneaking up to the purple players. I take out a poison knife and begin stabbing the players one by one as they take damage. I see Midnight equip his Electro Blade-a black sword with glowing blue lines of energy that electrocutes whoever it touches- and go for the same strategy as me. Before long we had taken them out and went out to see who else we could KO.

**Midnight's POV**

About half an hour later the game ended, with us coming in a close second. It was Sunset verses a green team member and they won by 1 health point. I yawned.

"Good job guys. We did well. There was some heavy competition out there today," I said

"You could say that again!"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm gonna hit the hay," Sunset said.

"Yeah, I'm really tired too. Hey Sunset, you wanna meet up at that park near work tomorrow?" I ask

"Yeah sure! Night guys!" Sunset said before disconnecting. Candy and I disconnected too and went to bed.

**And done! Man this took me long time to write. Sorry if the ending is rushed, but Midnight's not the only one who's tired!**

**Just to let you know, Kato is pretty much Halo but with a different name for copyright reasons. I don't know much about Halo so I tried my best. The will be other times I do this, some will be more obvious like Craftmine(Minecraft) and Teleport(Portal), and some not so much, like this.**

**BTW, anyone who can guess what that pizzeria from last chapter was based on gets a free pizza!**

**Dragon out!**

**Zzz…zzz…**


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams

**Sorry I haven't written in ages been busy with IRL stuff but I wanted to take a break. We actually get a bit of action now so enjoy!**

**Midnight's POV**

_I sat upon a hill overlooking a beautiful sunset. I looked to my side to see the girl of my dreams admiring the sunset, her red and yellow hair flowing in the breeze, teal eyes shining. She turned to me I blushed as I noticed I had been staring but couldn't bring myself to look away. She smiled as we looked into each other's eyes. At first I didn't notice the shadows ominously approaching us. I soon saw it the corner of my eyes and was about to warn her but was too late. The shadow surrounded her, lifting her 2 metres above the ground and turned into black crystal. Another shadow reared up behind her, but this was different. It had the head of what looked like some sort of unicorn. It had dark grey fur and a red razor sharp horn, a black mane and green eyes with red irises. The head leaned back before lunging forward clamping its jaws over her head. I screamed as blood squirted everywhere. _

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I sat up in bed sweating and panting like never before. I was freaking out. I wanted to call Sunset and see if she was OK but I knew she'd be asleep so there's no point in that. So I just hugged my knees close and let the tears flow. Yeah I never was good at dealing with nightmares. I head Candy burst into my room.

"Where's the attacker!" she yelled, equipped with a kitchen knife. She saw me on the bed and rolled her eyes before coming over. "Hey, you OK?" she sat on my bed.

"Nightmare," I said.

Candy looked at me sympathetically. I've been having a lot of nightmares lately, which now that I think about were mainly focused on shadows and darkness, but I was never forced to watch someone I cared about die before. "You wanna talk about it?"

I thought about it before nodding. "I was on a picnic with Sunset Shimmer-"

"A romantic picnic?" she smirked.

"N-no! Not at all!" I lied. Candy saw right through it.

"It was, wasn't it?"

"No it wasn't!"

"Was!"

"Wasn't!"

And then we broke down laughing. Candy's like that. We've been best friends since 6th grade, and knew each other for even longer. She always knows how to make me laugh.

"Anyway, so we on a NON-ROMANTIC picnic when these shadows pulled her into the air and turned into crystals, and then a shadow with a unicorn head came up and…" I couldn't finish my sentence. I just couldn't. Candy just sat there and hugged me as I cried into her shoulder.

**Wow I made Midnight seem a lot wimpier than intended. I'M SENSITIVE! WHICH MAKES MY OC SENSITVE! OK! I do have trouble coping with nightmares, even when they seem really ridiculous to some. This one time I dreamed I caught a disease that turns you into a cucumber. The reason this was so scary was because CUCUMBERS AREN'T ALIVE! *sigh* laugh if you want but it was traumatizing to me.**

**BTW sorry it's small chapter I'm gonna start writing the other as soon as I finish posting this one.**


	4. Chapter 4: Comfort

**Alrighty next chapter. Not much to say. Let's jump straight in.**

**Midnight's POV**

I couldn't get any sleep after that nightmare, so I pretty much just browsed the forums all night. I just couldn't stop worrying about Sunset though. So after giving her some time to wake up (by that I mean until 7AM) I bolted down to her place. I tried to calm myself down and knocked on the door as calmly as I could, trying not to freak out. 'What if something happened? What if she was kidnapped? What if she accidentally stabbed herself while cooking! WHAT IF SHE DROWNED IN THE BATH! No, no, calm down Midnight, your being ridiculous…but what if I'm not! I am…right?' The door eventually opened to Sunset standing there. Her hair was wet so I'm guessing she just got out of the shower. "You're OK!" I jumped onto her for a hug, accidentally knocking her over.

"Um…yeah," she said, hugging back none-the-less.

I suddenly noticed what position we were in and blushed. "Heh heh…let me just get up…"

"Yeah"

"Heh"

"…"

After I got up I offered my hand to help Sunset. She took it, blushing and stood up. "So…what exactly was that about?"

"I, um…you'd just laugh."

"No I wouldn't"

'Yeah, you probably would"

"I won't. Pinkie Promise."

That sold it for me. No-one who doesn't want to end up in the hospital requiring intensive care breaks a Pinkie Promise! "Well…OK. I had a nightmare…I was forced to watch this unicorn monster thingy kill you…and…" I fought back the tears not wanting to appear weak in front of Sunset (even though I am really weak). "Go head, laugh, call me a wimp, a sissy, whatever. I've heard them all." The Sunset did something I never would've expected. She gave me a hug

**Yeah, I know, another shorty but in my opinion a goodie. Please don't send me hate comments.**


	5. Chapter 5: PANCAKES!

**Hey**** guys good news I HAVE A FIMFICTION ACCOUNT! My username is MidnightBlaze16 so check that out as when it comes to ponies I'll be uploading there more. Probs. Also as a reply to cpt blueice navy on , I won't be able to include your OC as a pony, but as a human sure! What kinda role do you want him to play and where on his clothing is his 'cutie mark'?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Midnight's POV**

"S-sunset…" I stuttered, still getting over the shock. "W=what are you doing?"

"Let's just say I know how it feels to have horrifying nightmares…" Sunset said, voice full of regrets. "Come on, you had any breakfast yet?" My stomach rumbled. "I'll take that as a no."

Sunset let me into her home. It was a small 2-storey house with kitchen and living room downstairs and 2 bedrooms and bathroom upstairs. "It's small, but its home… come on, what do ya want; toast, cereal, pancakes-"

"Did you say pancakes!? I asked, trying not to drool at the mention of my favourite breakfast.

"Yep, I'll get cooking. You can just watch some TV," Sunset said.

"Yeah, OK," I said. I tried to watch adventure time but every time I tried to focus on the show I'd just look back at Sunset. 'She's just so beautiful…' He eyes glistened in the sun, full of joy as she smiled that cute smile of hers. I have no idea how she could ever have been evil…

**Sunset's POV**

I brought over the pancakes and saw Midnight just sitting there, staring into space

"Hey, Midnight."

"Huh, what!?" He shook his head and saw me standing in front of me.

"You OK? You kinda zoned out there," I said, worried.

"Oh yeah, sorry just thinking. What's up?" he said, grinning.

I wanted to ask more, but he seemed to want to change the subject, so I didn't pester him about it. "Well, OK…the pancakes are done."

His eyes light up when I mention pancakes. He runs over and helps himself to some. Thanks Sunset!" he says before digging in. 'Man he's adorable…'

**Midnight's POV**

I watch us Sunset leaves the room.

'_OK, man, you gotta tell her!'_

'But what if she rejects me? What if it ruins our friendship?'

'_She won't! You gotta believe yourself?'_

'What if she doesn't?"

'_Even if it doesn't work out, it won't ruin your friendship! Sure it might be awkward for a while but it'll be OK!'_

"Hey, you OK?"

"Huh!?" I snap out of my internal argument.

"Are you OK Midnight?" Sunset asks, standing in front of me. "You've been acting kinda weird today…well, weirder." We both giggled at that

'_Now's your chance!'_

"Hey, uh, Sunset, I need to ask ya something…" I started

"What is it?"

"DO you wanna, maybe, um, I dunno, maybe, go, uh, um-"

"Midnight," Sunset cut me off.

"Uh…yeah?" I ask nervously

"DO you wanna go on a date with me?"

I was stunned, at least on the outside. On the inside I was having a massive party complete with fireworks going off in my brain.

'_Told ya'_

'Yeah, yeah…'

Sunset giggled at my reaction. "I'm guessing that's a yes."

* * *

**I would continue it but this seemed like a good place to stop.**

**Dragon, out!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Date

**I'm home sick from school so I figured I'd use that time wisely. Pfft, screw homework! STUPID FANFICS FTW!**

**I need to get a life…**

**WARNING: There is some swearing and gore in this chapter!**

**Midnight Blaze's POV**

I checked myself in the mirror. I had smoothed down my hair **(it looks like Flash Sentry's only cooler) **and was wearing a white undershirt and blue striped vest over navy blue pants and black boots. I put on my blue tie and checked the clock to see I has 5 minutes to get to Sunset's house. "Oh crap! I gotta go!" I said to myself as I ran out of the house

"And I gotta stop talking to myself too…"

**Sunset Shimmer's POV**

"Thanks for the dress Rarity," I thanked my friend.

"Oh it's no problem darling! Go give that boy a night he'll remember," Rarity said, winking. I rolled my eyes as I left the boutique. 'Midnight said to meet him at _Canterlot Park_. I wonder what he has planned…' I thought

I found a nice place to sit down under a tree and leaned on a tree behind me. 5 minutes later I heard Midnight calling my name.

"Sunset… sorry…I'm la- late…" he panted as he reached the top of the hill. He looked up and stared at me.

"Um…are you OK?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "Yeah I'm fine. You look beautiful," he complimented me.

"Oh, thanks. My friend Rarity made the dress," I said. "So why did you want to meet here?" I asked.

"I thought it would be nice to have a picnic together," he said taking out food. Pasta, fruit, roast chicken, everything!

"Wow Midnight, this is really nice!" He smiled that cute smile of his and looked over towards the sunset. He had a peaceful expression as the wind blew softly is his blue and black hair.

"Hm, now I know why your name is Sunset."

"Hmm?"

"You're just as beautiful as one…if not more…" he flirted, though I could tell he meant it from his expression.

I blushed a little. "Heh. Thanks. You're pretty cute yourself you know," I responded. We sat there watching the sunset and ate, making small talk and just enjoying each-other's company. After a while Midnight lay down on the picnic blanket with his hands behind his head. "What are ya doing?" I asked

"Just looking at the stars," he said.

I lay down next to him. "It really is nice…what is your favourite constellation?" I asked.

"Hmm…hard choice. I'd probably say either Pegasus or Draco, though I like Leo too. You?"

"Phoenix."

"…"

"…"

"Come on, I wanna show ya something"

**Twilight Sparkle's POV**

Are you sure we should be doing this Rainbow?" I asked my rainbow haired friend

"Don't worry, we know Sunset likes him, we're helping her!" Rainbow looked away for a second before looking back into her binoculars. We were hiding behind some bushes looking over towards the hill Sunset and her boyfriend were sitting at. I sighed.

"I still don't see why I have to be here…" I said sitting next to her.

"You're here cuz I want ya to be" Rainbow said, nudging me playfully before putting her arm around me, making me blush. It wasn't really working out with Flash, and since we had both developed crushes on other people we broke it off. We're still friends though. "Plus, I need help from someone experienced in romance, and since you read so many romance books-

"Then wouldn't Rarity be a better choice?"

"Yeah, sure, all it would've cost me would be my sanity."

"Good point," I said, looking back over to the couple, who were admiring the sunset and chatting. "So what exactly are we doing?" I asked.

"Just making sure nothing goes wrong and as comfort if Sunset needs it. Hopefully we won't be needed at all but I wanna be there to help if it's needed, "Rainbow explained. That's my Dash. Always loyal to her friends and putting their needs above hers.

**Sunset Shimmer's POV**

"Where are we?" I asked. We were standing in front of a fairly old looking music shop. It was small with white paint on the outside and a neon sign above the entrance with an image of a guitar in top. _"Scratch Musical Emporium" _I read.

"Come on!" Midnight said, grabbing my arm and pulling me inside. He walked over to the counter and ringed the bell.

"Coming!" We heard from the back of the store. A few seconds later a man came through the door. He had short hair, striped 2 tones of dark blue. His skin was grey and he wore red rectangular sunglasses. "Hey Midnight! Long-time no see buddy!" he said as he gave Midnight a fist bump. "What did ya need?"

"I just wanted to show Sunset here one of my favourite hangouts. Sunset, meet Record Scratch, Record, meet Sunset Shimmer," he said, putting his arm around me, making me blush as he smiles sweetly at me. "Any chance I got borrow a guitar?"

"Sure thing buddy. Help yourself. Vinyl is upstairs practicing but I'll see if I can get her to come down later," the man said before going into the backroom. Midnight walked over and grabbed an orange, red and yellow guitar from the wall and sat down on a stool, signalling for me to do the same. After I sat down he began playing a song.

_I still hear your voice, when you sit next to me._

_I still feel your touch in my dreams…_

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static._

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat slow..._

_I can't let you go._

_Want you in my life._

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._

_They wipe away tears that I cry._

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all._

_You make me rise when I fall._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last__._

_Need you by my side._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static._

_And everytime w__e kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear m__y heart beat slow..._

_I can't let you go._

_Want you in my life._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

We looked at and smiled at each-other for a bit before we heard clapping. I turned around to see Vinyl Scratch in the doorway clapping.

"Hey Vinyl, What's up?" Vinyl gave him a smile and thumbs up. She doesn't like talking much and normally uses sign language to communicate. Midnight took the guitar over to the counter and Vinyl walked over to the cash register. Midnight said some things to Vinyl for a bit and gave her some money before vinyl took the guitar into the backroom. "Hey Sunset, do you wanna wait outside, I have a surprise for you," he asked

"Yeah, sure," I said as I walked inside I could've sworn to see a flash of rainbow duck down beneath the window but shrugged it off as me seeing things.

I sat on a bench outside Record Scratch's shop and looked into the sky as the wind blew through my hair. It reminded me of when I did the exact same thing in Equestria with Princess Celestia as she taught me more about the stars and the night sky, though she seemed rather distant, always looking up at the moon. Looking back, she was probably thinking about how she had to banish Luna – sorry, Nightmare Moon – into the moon. 'I wonder what happened with Nightmare moon .in this world…' I thought. I was draw form my thought when 2 people stood in front of me. One was a man, with crystal-looking dark green skin and spiked orange hair and a woman with crystal-looking purple skin and long red hair covering one eye. They wore identical clothing, consisting of black pants and boots and a black jacket with a symbol of a black and red crystal on the front pocket. "Um, hi, can I help you?" I asked nervously.

The man leaned down. "Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Um-"

"Did we say you could talk?" the woman asked.

"But you just-"

"Listen up girly. I don't have time for this sh*t so just follow us and keep quiet," he ordered

I stood defiant even though was terrified on the inside. "What if I say no?"

The man smirked and took out a lighter. "I burn this place to the ground."

I growled but followed him anyway

**Rainbow Dash's POV**

"We gotta do something!" I yelled but as I got up I felt something pull on my clothing. I looked back and saw twilight holding my jacket. "Twilight what are you doing?"

"Just trust me," Twi said as she picked up a rock and threw it at the window, ducking down I saw Midnight walk over to the window and look out to see Sunset getting kidnapped.

**Midnight Blaze's POV**

I ran out the door (putting down the guitar) towards the black truck Sunset was being led into. A man was walking in front of her leading the way while a woman stood behind her holding a knife to her back.

"Sunset!" I yelled out as I ran over. Her captors turned to look at me, giving Sunset a chance to run out of the way. I tackled the woman to the ground and punched her jaw, causing a tooth to fall out as well as some blood. She kicked me off her, knocking me back, but quickly recovered but got up quickly and ran towards her. I faked a punch to the face and kicked her in the knees, making her collapsed onto one leg. I was about to knock her out when I was kicked in the stomach and crashed to the ground. I sat up slowly and coughed up some blood and, wiping my mouth, looked up to see the man standing in front of the woman with his fist outstretched. He walked over to me and slammed his foot into my stomach, making me cough up more blood and was about to so again before he was pulled back. I stood up to see Sunset standing on his shoulders and pulling on his collar. He bucked like a horse (ironic really) and Sunset lost balance I caught her and put her down as I ran towards the man and attacked him, and I saw Sunset do the same to the woman. Eventually I got the man pinned and smacked him in the face until he was barely conscious. Yeah, it's harsh, but otherwise he would've gotten back up and attacked me again. I stood up and saw Sunset knocked down as the woman stood in front of her holding the knife. The woman was just about to stab Sunset but I knocked her out of the way. The knife barely missed me and scratched my leg though it wasn't very deep.

"Midnight, your leg!" Sunset said

"I'm fine!" I yelled as I turned towards the woman and twisted her arm, making her drop the knife before kicking her in the chest and knocking her down. I pinned her down as a precaution and told Sunset to call someone.

"Please…please let me go…"the woman underneath me groaned.

"Why should I? All you did was attack me and my girlfriend!"

"Technically we attacked no-one – you attacked us and we tried to kidnap your girlfriend, not attack her. And for that, I am very sorry."

"Yeah, cuz that makes everything SO MUCH BETTER!"

"Please, just listen to me. I never wanted his, I didn't want to hurt anyone, I just-"

"Then why did you?" I interrogated.

"Because Master made me," she said, cowering under me.

"Who is this Master?" I asked.

"I-I can't tell you, he'd kill me!" She said tucking her head to her chest.

"Actually, you're definitely going to prison for this, so this 'Master' of yours wouldn't be able to get close to you. So spill, tell me everything you know, and maybe I'll tell the cops to go easy on you," I told her. She looked away and closed her eyes. I saw tears squeeze out but it was obvious she's trying not to cry. I sighed. "Look, if you tell me this, then it'll be easier to get him behind bars, and he won't be able to hurt you anymore. Please?"

"OK…my name is Amethyst Hunter, and that over there is my brother Heavy Weight," she nodded her head towards the unconscious man. "We were kidnapped just like we tried to do with your girlfriend just now and enslaved by this man. He calls himself Sombra. We were forced into slavery and for a while we were used as pack-horses. Eventually he promoted us to what we are now, kidnapping people and making them suffer the same fate we have to…we feel horrible about it, but it's either that or torture followed immediately by death," Amethyst looked over to Heavy Weight. "Poor guy. He acts all though but deep down he hates this. He cries himself to sleep almost every night."

"What does this Sombra guy look like?" I asked.

"Well, he has grey skin and black hair and wears a red and white cape as well as dark grey armour. But his most defining feature are his eyes."

"His eyes?"

"Yeah. They're completely green with red cat like pupils. You can't miss him,"

I froze. 'This guy completely fits the description of a human version of that unicorn firm my dream…' "Hey Sunset!"

Sunset poked her head out the doorway. "Yeah?"

"I need you to send a message to Princess Twilight when you get home. Ask her if she knows anything about a guy called Sombra."

"OK."

Just then we heard sirens and the police drove up. "Hello, my name is Mike, are these the kidnappers you called us about?" a man with brown hair, blue eyes and pale grey skin asked. I nodded.

"Hey, officer?"

Mike turned around "Yeah?"

"Go easy on them would ya? They weren't acting on their own, this Sombra guy forced them to do it. Just, asked the woman to tell you about it," I requested. I saw Amethyst smile at from inside the car.

"Sure thing. Come on boys, let's move out!" Mike ordered and the car drove away. I saw Amethyst waving from the backseat as best as she could with the handcuffs. I smiled and waved back.

"Ready to go?" I asked Sunset.

"Sure," she said and I went back and grabbed something and we hopped into my car (I had parked it there in advance) and I drove her home.

"Hey Midnight?" Sunset said

"Yeah?" I asked as I parked next to Sunset's house

"Despite, what happened, I had fun tonight. Thanks," she said, and she kissed me on the cheek.

My heart exploded. 'She kissed me, she kissed me, she f**king kissed me!' my brain was on overload, I was just staring into space. I snapped out of it when I heard Sunset giggle. I turned towards her and smiled.

"Hey, what were you doing in Vinyl's shop that I had to leave for?" Sunset asked.

"Oh yeah!" I reached into the backseat and pulled out a guitar case. "Here."

She opened it and saw the guitar I used earlier, only now with her 'shirtie mark' engraved on it. "You got this for me?" she asked. I nodded. She kissed me again (I didn't freeze this time, I just blushed a lot) and hopped out and waved as I drove home. I received a text message and looked at it when I got a red-light

_Sunset Shimmer: And get that leg looked at – I don't want u getting sick _

I smiled.

**Ah, done! *checks word count* WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS IS 2799 WORDS LONG!**

**Also, we were looking at Chinese history in class and I realised something – Sunset Shimmer's cutie mark has a Yin and Yang in it. Just, look, if you take away the beam thingies and just have a circle, the ad dots in those circles and you've got a red and yellow Yin and Yang! I wonder what this means in regards to Sunset's special talent…**


End file.
